The Universe Wheel
by Bellona'sWarrioress
Summary: Switch this one for that one, how will they deal? Destiny can change with the spin of my wheel. This one is the Pirate King, this one is a marine, this one is a high school jock, that one is so mean. Which one, which one, my dear wheel will tell me. The one that you shall get isn't the least bit friendly! Written in response to shiva1's challenge, Fem!Luffy


The Mirage in the Sky

* * *

It was a normal day on the Thousand Sunny, Zoro was sleeping in the Crow's Nest, Nami was at her maps, Usopp was playing with his latest weapon experiments, Robin was with her favorite history books, Sanji was cooking the girls' mid-morning snacks, Chopper was busy preparing more medicine, Brook was having his tea in the kitchen while telling Sanji skull jokes, and Franky was repairing the latest broken piece of the ship. What was Luffy doing, you ask? Well, he was where he always was, at his seat on the figure head, more than bored out of his mind. Luffy sighed, he was already locked out of the kitchen for trying to eat Nami's brunch again. Zoro wouldn't wake up, and when he did, he was in a scary mood. Robin wasn't even allowed to let him borrow a book after the last adventure they had because of it. Luffy pouted, nothing fun, nothing fun.

"Ne, Usopp-"

"I'm busy, Luffy." Usopp cut him off, never straying from his spot on the grass next to the figurehead. Luffy's pout streatched further and he laid back on the figure head with his head facing the world in front of them and his stomach to the sky. Luffy 's stomach grumbled again, but his boredom had reached to new levels, making it impossible for him to find the energy to get up. The sky grumbled too.

"Eh?" Luffy propped himself up to a sitting possition and looked up at the sky above him. It shimmered slightly in the sun. "Shi shi shi, the sky's shaking." He laughed to himself.

"What was that, Luffy?" Usopp asked with sudden concern.

"Usopp, Lookit the sky! It's acting like the waves!" he told his friend. The long-nose faced where Luffy was pointing but saw nothing.

"You're hallucinating, Luffy, go see Chopper." Usopp sighed and went back to work. A small, bodyless head peaked out from the sky and if someone was poking their head inside a hole. A girl's face smiled down at them with a mischivious grin on her face her aqua hair was the only thing that seemed affected by gravity. Luffy rubbed his eyes and looked back at where he saw her, but she was gone.

"Yeah, alright." Luffy said and got off of the figure head. He made his way to the kitchen, sure that if he was just passing through, they would let him in. by the time he made it up the stairs, two hands grabbed both sides of his head and flung him upwards into the shimmering sky. Usopp, who had been watching his captain walk to the kitchen screamed out in shock at the sight of Luffy's body disappearing completely.

The sound warned all of the crew that something was amiss and everyone of them came to the main deck to see what had made Usopp so frightened. Don't look at me like that, they weren't concerned or anything because almost everything made Usopp scream, they just wanted a good laugh. Zoro looked around and back to where Usopp was pointing.

"I don't see anything ecept Curly-cook's scary face, is that what did you in?" Zoro joked. Usopp shook his head, ignoring the protests of Sanji. A voice laughed at them, it was a young girl's voice, possibly 12-years-old, at the most.

"_Switch this one for that one, how will they deal? Destiny can change with the spin of my wheel."_ She sang. The sky above them started to rain with no clouds in sight. "_this one is the Pirate King, this one is a marine, this one is a high school jock, that one is so mean. Which one, which one, my dear wheel will tell me. The one that you shall get isn't the least bit friendly!"_ The seas surrounding them shook uncontrollably, the boat was in havoc, everyone rushing to make sure that it didn't sink. Shouts and screams echoed throughout the boat, ready to try to get out of the storm.

A soft click stopped everything. It was a deafening click of a heel on a deck that stopped the rain. The sea calmed instantly, as if it were off balance without a Luffy on the ship. The crew froze as well, to stare at the new arrival. The person was smaller than Luffy by a few inches, their body was hidden inside a massive captain's coat that only rested on their shoulders. A captain's hat took the place of Luffy's trademark, the skull and crossbones were black, despite having the same cheerful smile and strawhat on it's head. The person inside the captain's coat tsked.

"Che, what a bunch of idiots, as if something as stupid as this surprises you." A feminine voice came out as a growl. Most of the crew stepped back in surprise. The stranger opened their eyes to find that she was not on her ship anymore. "Has eveyone undergone a genderchange while I was asleep in my cabin? I don't remember authorizing that."

"EH? Genderchange?" the stranger ignored them and their useless babble.

"Whatever, I'm too tired from my nap to punish you all. I'll be in my quarters, if any of you dare disturb me, you will not live to see the moon rise." Her cape fluttered behind her as she took her leave, leaving behind a shellshocked crew.

"Wh-wh-wh-wh-wh-who was th-that?" Usopp's teeth chattered uncontrolably with the sudden chills that he was getting. Zoro, who was unaffected by the chilly atmosphere radiating off of the stranger, shrugged.

"I'll go check."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Mr. Swordsman." Robin warned him. "The child warned us that this person wasn't friendly, but she is a Luffy."

"Eh? Luffy, that's no Luffy, Luffy would giggle and be asking to play with us. And in case you hadn't seen what just happened here, that is not a giggly playful girl!" Nami rationalized.

"I was reading a book concerning what just happened just the other night. It seems that there is a particular spot in the ocean that has been reported to do these sort of things. Past crews have reported that their captains had had a complete personality change, almost as if they were a different person. Others have reported that the captains had lost their memory or thought they were someone else entirely." Robin explained. "That's why this area is avoided by most crews, despite the large amounts of gold on the islands ahead."

"Gold?" Nami's eyes made dollar signs in her head and she grinned from ear to ear. "Okay! I say we keep female Luffy until we get all the gold!" she laughed happily. The door to the Captain's chambers slammed open.

"Be quiet, just because you're a different Nami, doesn't mean I don't get annoyed with you!" the female Luffy yelled and slammed her door. Zoro sighed.

"When do we get normal Luffy back?" this girl was already getting on his nerves. Robin just shrugged.

"There were pages missing from the book."

* * *

Elsewhere, in another universe…

Luffy held his hat firmly on his head as he tumbled down to the floor of the deck. He landed with a thud on the Thousand Sunny.

"Captain-chan?" A voice called from the downstairs. "Captain-chan, are you alright?" The voice came clearer and a head popped up from behind the railing. It was Robin, only a different type of Robin that Luffy didn't know what was wrong with.

"Eh? Shi shi shi, Robin, you look funny. Did you do something with your voice?" Luffy laughed. Robin's eyes widened and he called the rest of the crew to the deck. They all gawked at the person standing where the captain usually stood, how he was a boy version of their precious Luffy-chan. And the boy was smiling and laughing at all of them, which Luffy-chan never did. She would only glare sometimes and yell at them for making too much noise.

"Robin, who's this?" Nami asked from the line up.

"Captain-chan… in boy form, I guess."

"What? But we were going to go shopping in the next town for new outfits." The female Zoro complained.

"And cute boys!" the female Sanji added as they held each other, crying at the loss of their captain.

"Zoro? Sanji? Since when have you two been so close?" Luffy laughed. The two gave him offened looks.

"Since we first met! Shouldn't you know this?" they yelled at him symultaneously.

"Hold on, it's not his fault." Male-Robin pointed out with his nose stuck in a book. "It says here that this sea switches captains' genders sometimes. Crew members have reported that they woke up to a female captain more than once when crossing this way." Female-Zoro cried in relief.

"So how do we get Luffy-chan back?"

"I don't know." Everyone fell comically to his reply.

* * *

**Aaand that's the end of the prologue for Universe Wheel, in response to shiva1's challenge. If you have any questions, I would suggest checking out the prompt. Other than that, I'm sort of done here.**

**Disclaimer: Bellona'sWarrioress owns nothing when it comes to One Piece, except for two trading cards her friend gave her for her birthday, too bad she can't read what they say.**

**Hey! Stupid disclaimer, always making fun of me!**


End file.
